A liquid crystal display module as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, includes a liquid crystal display panel including a pixel region, a backlight unit for irradiating the liquid crystal display panel with light, a plurality of flexible boards for supplying control signals for controlling the liquid crystal display panel, and a printed board on which a driver circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel is formed. In this case, a plurality of gate drivers and a plurality of source drivers are arranged in the vicinity of the pixel region. The liquid crystal display module is connected to the printed board via the plurality of flexible boards provided for each gate driver.